


It's all the Sorcerer's Fault

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [17]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Desperation, Disclaimer: Author actually has never met Yuria, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Request Fill, Urination, Wetting, Ye Olde English, Yuria might be ooc as result, female omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi, which is a trope about pee desperation and/or wetting.When Yuria arrives back at Fire Link Shrine with a full bladder, she has to realize the only privy is occupied, forcing her to wait.
Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473239
Kudos: 4





	It's all the Sorcerer's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer: I haven't met Yuria in game (I healed my dark sigil before Yoel died and thus she never appeared), so her personality is fully based on her wiki entry. I don't even know how her voice sounds like, whoopsie ^^' Luckily, Dark Souls characters are left so VAGUE, that it shouldn't pose too much of a problem, but yeah, if Yuria feels ooc to you, here is your reason why. 
> 
> This is a request fill. See end notes for the original request and the requester.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

Yuria waited for the general dizziness to pass before she opened her eyes, taking in the surroundings of Fire Link Shrine, determining that she indeed had warped to the correct spot. 

She got up, dusted the soot out of her clothes and stretched. The last few hour she had made sure that the Ashen One, her chosen for the role of Lord of Hollows, would conduct the wedding with Anri, another unkindled one, a perfect match as partner for the Lord of Hollows. She was stiff from having to stand straight for so long, but more importantly, she was in need of the privy. She didn't had any chance to relieve herself anywhere during this last few hours. 

That wouldn't have been a problem normally, because Yuria was undead and the undead were above having bodily functions, but for some reason, the Fire Keeper had managed Yuria into having tea with her and she hadn't thought about the natural consequences that would occur if she put liquid that wasn't Estus in her undead body. Once she had left for the wedding ceremony and only noticed a nagging feeling into her bladder an hour later, she had decided to hold it. 

As result, Yuria had to admit to herself, that she felt a rather strong urge to relieve herself, so she didn't waste another minute and swiftly walked into the direction of the privy of Fire Link. Under normal circumstances nobody would need it, but the inhabitants of Fire Link tried to simulate their old life so much, that they constantly would drink or eat and the natural waste that occurred from it had to go somewhere. Yuria also wasn't too sure if the Fire Keeper herself was undead as well or just some kind... of otherworldly being. Whatever she was, the privy could have very well have been build for her use only originally.

Once Yuria arrived at the privy, she had to realize with great disdain that the door was closed and locked, making it obvious that it was in use. Yuria sighed and stepped to the side, very subtlety crossing her legs, waiting. Whoever was busy with relieving themselves, they probably wouldn't need longer than five minutes. 

Only that five minutes passed and the person occupying the privy still hadn't left it. Instead, Yuria heard a low groan, as if someone was being in pain. It sounded like a male voice, but she wasn't too sure. Anyway, it very much implied that she needed to wait a while longer to use the privy. 

Not feeling like wanting to wait in plain sight where everyone could see her, Yuria still had her pride as an undead who embraced being undead, not wanting to be seen having to do things the living had to do, she wandered away from the privy and decided to take a look around Fire Link Shrine. Maybe she would find who occupied the privy and could come up with a way to stare them into the ground once they were finished. 

The first person Yuria saw was the Fire Keeper, standing there like always, waiting for any unkindled to come to her and help them channel their souls. Yuria had a far better method... she didn't even need souls to channel their strength, they just needed to embrace their hollowing. 

Why had she decided it was a good idea to have tea with that woman again? Maybe so she finally would shut about wanting to have tea with Yuria finally? 

The Fire Keeper raised her head when Yuria's step came closer and said: “Oh, welcome back. Wouldst thou like to have another cup of tea?” 

“No.”, Yuria said without hesitation, not only wanting to avoid the Fire Keeper, but also because putting more liquid in her body felt like a gravely bad idea. 

The Fire Keeper just smiled and nodded and went back to minding her own business. Yuria glanced down the corridor where the Fire Keeper stood near too. The Shrine Maiden was present, ever present on that chair of hers and the clanking of Andre's hammer was heard throughout the whole shrine, so these two weren't occupying the privy. 

That left the various undead on the lower level of the shrine, pretty much all of them used some form of magic. It didn't feel too far off that one of them maybe could have accidentally cursed themselves. 

Yuria wandered down the stairs to the lower level, a bit amused at the thought of a sorcery that cursed someone with diarrhoea, that would take the edge out of a lot of fights, though once she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, her own bladder reminded her just how painfully full it was and that someone fighting with diarrhoea on the privy could put her into a rather... distressing situation. 

In a sense, she had accidentally cursed herself in a similar predicament, just not with a sorcery, but with seven cups of tea. Or had it been eight? She had lost count. She couldn't taste anything anymore anyway, just the warmth of the tea was nice. The undead and especially the unkindled would always strife for the warmth of the flames and she was no different. 

Yuria stopped at the bottom of the stairs and took a few deep breathes, in and out, until her bladder stopped hurting and she felt like she could continue. After a quick survey of the inhabitants in the lower area, she could see Irina, Cornyx and Karla present, the only one was missing was Orbeck, the Vinheim sorcerer. 

Yuria frowned. Of course it had to be Orbeck. She had heard how he had himself proclaimed Lord of Hollows, that wasn't good, her plan already had designated the Ashen One to be the Lord of Hollows, so she had decided to keep an eye of him and found out that she was rather disgusted with his mannerism, his grating voice and how every word out of his mouth sounded like an insult. 

The thought of him having cursed himself with diarrhoea would have been far more entertaining though if not for her swollen bladder. 

Still, she wasn't sure if it really was Orbeck on the privy, some confirmation would be nice, so she went to Karla and asked: “Hast thou seen Orbeck around?” 

Karla looked up at her and blinked a few times, the dark witch wasn't used that anyone wanted to talk her, before she replied: “He was experimenting with some scrolls earlier and then suddenly got a pained expression on his face and made a beeline for the privy.” She chuckled. “That's what someone gets for tampering with magic that is too much for them.” 

Yuria wasn't missing the irony in Karla's voice at the last sentence, being fully aware that the witch had tampered with pyromancy and dark magic to create something entirely new and dangerous. 

“Thanks to thee.”, Yuria said and went back to the centre of Fire Link Shrine, where she decided to sit down and observe the privy until Orbeck was done with shitting his guts out. She silently prayed to her Lord of Hollows that her bladder would hold out that long. 

Once Yuria sat down she needed a minute to find a position that was most easy on her bladder, shifting around quite a bit, half aware that the Fire Keeper stared in her direction. Yuri was not bothered by her, because the Fire Keeper was sightless and probably was just wondering about the sound Yuria made. Then, Yuria started to observe the door to the privy. 

One minute turned to two, two minutes turned to five, five minutes turned to ten. Yuria, having hoped that the privy would open up soon, had to cross her legs. She had to admit to herself, that she had to go pretty bad. Her undead body didn't even need water anymore, so it had the desire to just get rid of everything she drank completely, making her bladder feel swollen inside of her. Yuria wondered if it was possible for the organ to pop, which would probably mean death. Even though she would get reborn at the next bonfire, she very much preferred to not die because her bladder ruptured. The more likely event to happen would be that her bladder gave out on her and just released wherever she stood or sat, but Yuria also didn't want to end up in this situation. That would be so humiliating...

In the meantime, ten minutes had turned to twenty and Yuria noticed that she had started to squirm around on the stairs. She noticed that now the deserter of the Abyss Watchers, Hawkwood, also stared at her, alongside the Fire Keeper, but both of them went back to their usual staring into nothingness once she shot them a glare. How the Fire Keeper even knew that she glared at her, was beyond Yuria. She probably could feel it or something. 

Yuria sighed and got up, biting back a curse as gravity hit her and a few drops made it out before she could clench her muscles and force her bladder to hold its contents in. While she wanted to make a few swift steps over the privy, she more shuffled over to it, fighting the urge to slam a hand between her crotch. 

Arrived at the door, she raised a hand and knocked at it. “Mine apologies, but are thou done soon?”, she asked, trying to sound polite, even though she felt like screaming. She needed to relieve herself and she needed to do it soon. 

From the other side of the door came a groan and then a strained voice: “Might be.. stuck.. a little.. longer...” There was another pained groan and a sound that made Yuria flinch, not only because of the uncomfortable implications but also because it send a twinge through her bladder. 

“Whatever hast stricken thou down, hurry up, thou art not the only one in need of the privy.”, Yuria simply said and then shuffled back to the stairs, sitting back down on them and crossing her legs. Just how long would be a little bit be? She felt like bursting already, how long could she go on? She just had to hold on, there was no other option. That was the only privy in Fire Link. Of course she could consider to wander to the outside of the shrine and duck down in the shrubbery, but... she still would be pretty exposed and the risk of someone wandering out and seeing her relieving herself in the shrubbery was too big. As full as she felt, she didn't want to taint her reputation by showing that she would be desperate enough to relieve herself outside. 

Another option would be to use the bonfire and appear somewhere else, but the land of Lothric was full of dangers and relieving herself in the wilderness was the same as a death sentence. She probably would be reborn from the bonfire before her bladder was even halfway empty and Yuria didn't want to find out what would happen when she died mid release. Would her body just be reborn empty or would it finish relieving itself once she was reborn? The thought made her shudder and so she put her attention back to the privy, waiting and clenching her teeth as she tried to soothe and control her bladder. 

As Yuria waited, time seemed to crept awfully slow. Every minute felt more agonizing than the one before. When she had to go badly before, now she was downright desperate. Not long anymore before her bladder would decide for her that it had waited enough. Not wanting for it to happen, Yuria snuck a hand down her crotch and applied pressure on it, reassuring herself in her mind that she could make it. There hadn't been groans of pain since a few minutes anymore, Orbeck had to come out any minute now. 

Any minute now... Yuria's eyes were practically glued to the door while all the muscles in her body cramped. Hopefully she would be able to get up and cross the distance to the privy without her muscles locking up or worse, giving out. Any minute now... Yuria bit back a groan as her bladder throbbed inside of her, aching for release, a release that had been denied for far too long. 

Finally, finally the door opened and Yuria surprised herself as how quickly she managed to cross the distance to the privy as Orbeck, with a hand on his stomach, looking rather pale, stumbled out. 

“Finally.”, she hissed at him. “What hast taken thou so long?!” 

Yuria put her hand on the door handle and was about to swing it back open, when her bladder contracted and she had to stop and force it to not forcefully emptying itself on the floor. 

“Hey, I can't really control an upset stomach.”, Orbeck growled. “Besides, it didn't help that you rushed me.” Did he just roll his eyes? Yuria huffed, but she didn't really had time for him, so she flung the privy door open and rushed inside, only to hurry out again, gasping for air. 

“By the LORD, the smell in there is PUTRID. If thou hast to pest the air inside of there, use some of thine magic to clear it up! How shall anyone stay conscious in there?!” 

“If I could do that, don't you think I would have done it right away?”, Orbeck complained, now turning to her. “Look, you told me to hurry up, so I did. I didn't plan to stay in there for so long, that has just been an accident. I am done now... hopefully, so you can use it. What even is your problem with me?!” 

What even was her problem with him? Oh, there were several and Yuria completely forgot about her current predicament as she opened up her mouth to give him a list about what a terrible person the sorcerer was when she felt warmth blooming around her legs and certain lightness coming from her crotch. The whole sensation was accompanied by a deafening noise and when she saw how Orbeck's face twisted in shock and looked down, she followed his gaze and saw what just happened. 

In her anger and frustration about Orbeck having blocked the privy, her bladder had finally decided to give out and currently it was busy gushing out a thick stream that saturated both her dress and her leggings in mere seconds, hitting the ground with a far too loud splash. Her only comfort was that because of the nature of her dress, nobody was able to see how the stream actually soaked through her leggings, but everyone could see what was happening and that was her wetting herself in the middle of Fire Link Shrine. 

Yuria put both of her hands between her crotch in a fruitless attempt to stop the stream, but it was far too late, she felt how hot urine rushed over her gauntlets and moistened them as well, all the excess liquid that her hands couldn't catch got added to the rapidly growing puddle on the ground. 

“This... is thine fault.”, she hissed at Orbeck, who still stood there and stared at her, taking a step away as her puddle threatened to hit his feet. 

“How is this my fault?! You had the chance to use the privy once I was done, I-”

“This wouldn't have been happened if thou wouldn't hast occupied it for an hour!”, Yuria now screamed, not caring that anyone in the shrine could hear her, not caring that she still was busy urinating out several ounces of tea, simply caught up in being mad at Orbeck. “Just because thou had to try some magic experiment... and contracted an ailment in the process! None of this would hast happened if not for thine involvement!” 

“I.. I didn't do this on purpose, you kn-”, Orbeck tried to defend himself but backed away when Yuria screamed at him: “Get out of mine sight!” 

Orbeck opened his mouth, but then closed it again and turned around to leave. As he left Yuria could hear how he murmured something along the lines of: “Hmph, as if it's my fault that you are pissing yourself.” 

After Orbeck was gone, Yuria became more and more aware of her situation and once it sank in here that she was currently wetting her pants in the middle of Fire Link Shrine she felt like she wanted to vanish in the ground. Especially because it felt like her stream never wanted to end, it just went on and on and on and with every passing second she became more aware of the noise, the hotness in her hand and even the growing feeling of relief in her bladder. 

Eventually she gave up trying to hold away the stream and removed her hands, letting it patter freely on the floor until it finally finally was over and she stood in a big puddle of her own liquids. 

After it was done, Yuria let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes as her face burned with shame. She only opened her eyes when she felt a touch on her shoulder and once she turned around, ready to reprimand whoever dared to touch her in that state, her words died in her throat when she saw the Fire Keeper, having brought over a bucket and a rag. “Wouldst thou please clean thine mess up?”, she asked, in her calm voice and then left again. 

Yuria stared at her, then down on the puddle, then at the privy that was literally right in front of her and then at the bucket. She sighed again and got down to get to work, her legs itchy from the wetness of her own urine. She would need a bath later and her clothes would need a scrubbing as well. 

Much later this day, Yuria stood at her usual place in Fire Link Shrine, her festering rage inside of her having formed a plan. She was waiting... waiting for the Ashen One to arrive, because she had a new task for them. Her face split into a grin when she thought about it, not only would she get rid of a rival for the Lord of Hollows, but also it would be the sweetest of revenges. 

She hardly could wait for the Ashen One to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Request from 124578 
> 
> The general scenario would be something like this:  
> Yuria gets desperate when she returns to Firelink Shrine (maybe after escorting the player character to Anri's "wedding", or anything else) and goes to the privy, only to find that Orbeck is inside. He occupies it for a long time (diarrhea after trying out different potions, or whatever reason) and Yuria has to wait outside. When Orbeck finally gets out of the privy, they get into a quarrel (or a little bit of a fight) given how much Yuria already hates him in the actual game, and Yuria wets herself in the middle of it. This incident then gives Yuria another motive to hand the player character the quest of killing Orbeck (If the chronological order is correct.).
> 
> Do you have a request for a Soulsborne character in an Omorashi situation? Please take a look at my [rules](https://mrslittleleaksomorules.carrd.co/) and either comment your request here or hop over on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/MLittletall) and formulate it in DMs.


End file.
